


"This isn't the way i thought it would be"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [11]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cant say - Freeform, Cloud recess is buring, Gen, Heed archive warnings, M/M, People are dead/dying, Spoilers, Who could be responsible?, Xichen pov, angsty, it ain't pretty folks, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: When Lan Xichen thought back he couldn't pinpoint the time it had all started to wrong.He had thought he was helping. He had thought he was doing the right thing.But looking around the ruins of cloud recess he realised he had been wrong. They had all been wrong.The fires burned higher and he could see the figure standing atop of the Orchid room. The figure had it's head thrown back in laughter and the robes were caught in the wind blowing out around them.





	"This isn't the way i thought it would be"

When Lan Xichen thought back he couldn't pinpoint the time it had all started to wrong.

He had thought he was helping. He had thought he was doing the right thing.

But looking around the ruins of cloud recess he realised he had been wrong. They had all been wrong. 

The fires burned higher and he could see the figure standing atop of the Orchid room. The figure had it's head thrown back in laughter and the robes were caught in the wind blowing out around them.

(There was another figure below crying and begging for the madness to stop. To  _ come down.  _ To  _ come home. _ He hears the reply "This isn't the way I thought it would be! I thought you would  _ listen _ ")

He had let them think him tamed, a tiger content to do tricks for it's master…

But that could have been further from the truth.

("Brother, I want to take someone back to Gusu. Protect them. Keep them safe"

"Then bring him")

Wei Ying had not come willingly at first, Convinced Wangji hated him and sure that he was to be put on trial. (He had thrown up a barrier around the burial mounds when he finally relented. A last ditch effort to keep the wen remnants safe.)

When the truth came to light he had begged for the Wens to be allowed access to cloud recess also. ("A-Yuan! He is only 3! And Granny -97 years old. They are young children, teenagers, farmers and workers. None cultivate yet all were in a labour camp set up by the Jins! A-Yuan was orphaned there!") Lan Xichens heart had broken the more Wei Wuxian had spoken and so he had agreed.

The years had passed blissfully. Wangji and wei ying had married and adopted little A-Yuan. 

Wen Qing had become resident medic.

Wen Ning a protector

The Wens had made a home in the village and opened stores and married and had children….

And now everything burned. 

The sound of a guqin started up and Xichen turned bring his flute to his lips to combat the tune.

A second flute joins him and he sees Wei Ying emerge from the makeshift hospital with Chenqing raised to his lips. He shoots him a grateful look. But Wei Yings eyes are elsewhere. 

They are fixed on his son.

His son who had watched as the Jin sect had spent the last decade go unpunished for slaughtering his family.

His son whose final straw had been reporting that Meng Yao had been sneaking around and been told to "let it go" and to "stop imagining things."

(A third flute cuts through the air and Xichen looks desperately for the source but can't find it.)

Chenqing falters and Xichen turns back to see what has happened. 

A fierce corpse had appeared and had managed to sneak behind Wangji. His little brother trying to coax his son down.

An arm moves backwards and Wei Ying lets out an agonised shriek of "Lan Zhan!" before the arm rips through his body.

The guqin stops abruptly and both Xichen and Wei Ying look to see a second fierce corpse over Sizhui's body.

Another scream of anguish tears itself from Wei Yings throat and before he can bring Chenqing to his lips-

A splatter of blood hits Xichen. He takes a step back. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar figure in a hat tuck a flute into a spirit bag. 

Too many emotions.

Too much loss.

Too much death.

He collapses into oblivion surrounded by the corpses of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
